Shin Megami Tensei Persona 5
Shin Megami Tensei Persona 5 is the new and improved persona game in 2011.It has more action,a better storyline,and last but not least..new characters and personas;and is played for playstation 3 .This game is the number 1 persona video game in all of Japan and America of 2011.Whats interesting about Persona 5 is that; it has more cutscenes(and because its rated 'M' it has some "disturbing" scenes)better music(not just better game background music,but also music from some bands people might know of)and most of all the main character can be able to talk a little more often than the other main characters of the other persona games.(meaning there are less quote choices the main characters might want to say and this main character can have his voice heard).In gameplays, fights will become more severe like when facing an enemy(human)some body parts might get cut off..or stabbed through,and you can mostly hear more "language". Plot There are about two or three storylines in the game.The first part is when the main character first arrived,the setting of the first storyline is almost part from Persona 4(fog everywhere).Now the main character visits his friend and his family in Tokyo,Japan and he's going to live with them for two years.During the story the main character encounters some new friends at his new transferred school.Now in those scenes the main character hears rumors about the mysterious otaku said that "they have interesting manga that has spirits coming out of them saying its their soulmate(depending on what type of manga its released)so the main character tried buying the manga at the mysterious otaku to see if the rumors were true.At home when it was almost night time...the character reads the manga and then notices a blurry female spirit coming out...the weird thing is that the spirit was moving around and flinching like it was in pain..thats when a voice comes in the characters head.Then while asleep..the main character enters in "The Velvet Room" and encounters Igor and the twins(will be explained in the character section).Now Igor talks to the character about how he will face difficult tasks and how his fate will become in the future.Igor says he will assist the main character in order to make sure to prevent it from happening.Next day one of the students at school had died this morning...though the death had an unknown cause to it or how the student died that way.The main character then ends up in an investigation on who would kill a person like a student.(On the next part)The main character then enters a world that appears to be some sort of imagination.He then encounters shadows...thats when his persona awakens.After his persona awakened and the fight was over,the character talks to Igor again,and he now understands about the future,and knows what he must do.so he'll do whatever he can to change the future....he must now count on Igor and the twins for their assistance...although he can't do it alone..he will have support from his new friends(since soon their personas will awaken).The second part of the storyline deals with nightmare realms.Whenever a person has a nightmare they become a really terrifying shadow.In this part the main character goes alone(his friends became shadows)for a while until he saves his friends and destroy the nightmare realm.In the final part,the main character goes into a showdown, clash between Gods and Devils and Titans.The Titans are the main character and his friends.The cause of the clash was because of the destruction on Earth,the main character declared war on the Gods and Devils in order to restore peace(since the main character became really strong after the last year of battles) Characters Main Characters Alex Kurosaki(main hero(at the beginning players can edit the name)) Jet Hannamoura Yuffy Sarutobi Jasmine Fudo Sky Ikutski Lala Deviluke Blade Sakura Hannamoura Other Characters Chris & Kenji (martial artists) Yumi Alexandr(school athletes' swimmer) Carly Ryuzaki( a lonely school student) Samantha Yagami(a high spirited school student who's addicted to manga) Michael Hannamoura(Tokyo's number 1 task force detective) Yui Hannamoura(Jet's adopted mother) Kyuubi(a fox who is the guardian of the Choan-Ji Shrine) Jessica Hannamoura(Jet's twin sister) Yin &Yang(twins who are assistance of Igor) Nel(a smart student who lost a sister who was actually one of the victims) Ren Toshirou(a new student who is jealous of the main character) Sloan(Michael's partner in the task force) Ms.Urashima(a substitute teacher for Mr.Kage's class) Mr.Kage(a teacher with a bad attitude who has a bad habit of lecturing) Naru Motoko(Ms.Urashima's assistant who's also in one of the Yakuza gangs) Characters from previous persona games Minato Ariasto Junpei Iori Yukari Takeba Akihiko Rise Kujikawa Naoto Shirogane Kanji Tatsumi Weapons Zangetsu(long black sword)(Alex) Twin Dragon Blades(Jet) Two Guns(any kind)(Yuffy) Nunchuku(Sky) Kung Fu Gear(gloves,leg armor,headband,belt)(Sakura) Multiple Kunai Blades(Blade) Social Links About social links in Persona 5,there are more rankings on the relationships,when establishing a social link the player becomes aqquatances with the characters(unless its one of the main characters).Once you reach to 10 thats only half because the player only became close friends with the characters,but once the player reaches 15 then its over(not only you complete the social links but you can also unlock two powerful personas and the best part is that the player doesn't have to fuse personas to get them they just get contained once unlocked) Category:Action sci fi games